1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an arresting device for a hinged component that can pivot about an axis, and in particular a window or roof hatch for a vehicle that can be swung out to at least one position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinged components that can be moved to various positions, such as windows or roof hatches, are widely used in motor vehicles. In such use, the hinged components typically are retained so that they will not swing to an undesired position due to shocks or wind force due to vehicle motion.
Bringing such a hinged component to a new position and arresting it there normally requires the use of both hands. One hand grasps a handgrip to swing the hinged component, while the other hand operates a retaining mechanism. This method of operation is cumbersome and uncomfortable, especially if the hinged component or its retaining mechanism is not very accessible.
DE-OS 26 16 237 teaches a roof hatch for a utility vehicle whose hatch cover can be arrested at various open positions. A bracket with several rest position recesses is attached to the hatch cover. A peg of an arresting lever retained in the roof cutout then engages these recesses. The peg is biased in the direction of the recess by an M-shaped leaf spring. This should make possible a reliable detent engagement for the peg, and with it the hatch cover, so that the desired position is retained despite any shock.
However, the configuration of the bracket in the frame of the hatch cover is relatively costly to manufacture. In addition, the resistance of the spring must be overcome during opening and closing of the hatch cover. This arresting arrangement also does not offer an assured retention under extreme conditions.